The Blue Bolt
by reylynners
Summary: It started when the were children, two lightning slayers. As much as the young Laxus fought it, even charmed even his sometimes cold heart. But one day, she left him to get stronger and he in his anger told her to never come back. Even 6 years later, he fears that she is dead and died thinking he never wanted her back. Will she return one day stronger than ever? Laxus x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! I haven't written anything on Fanfiction forever! I can never keep up with anything, but I'm hoping this will work out for me! If people like if then you really have to yell at me to update alright? Cause, this is an important thing for me. This story can to me one night, and was made into not only this story but a roleplay account on tumblr. The roleplay account's name is blxebolt, if anyone is interested in following or if you're a roleplayer. As of now, the account is new so all of this is from my head. Other part maybe inspired from roleplays I do there, if it lasts. If not, then the story of this beautiful character will continue here if people enjoy it! Which I really hope you do, because I have great ideas for the future of this story. But for now, let's dive right in! This will mainly be Laxus x OC. Their will be some Nalu in there as well cause I love them, and maybe some other ships as well! And I do have some future adult themes planned, but that won't be for a while and will be warned when it's coming. Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

She remembered the night like it was only yesterday. The lightning shooting across the sky, the wind shaking the window frames of the orphanage. The storm was bad, worse than usual, and the staff was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. And the girl with blonde hair and eyes so blue the sky was jealous at times, just stared out the window as it all went down. The girl, she had no name right now because no one bothered giving her one. She was found as a newborn, wrapped in a blanket and rested outside a church on the steps. So she was brought into the world knowing not a soul. She was brought into it alone.

The orphanage would always tell her she was lucky. That most would just kill the babies they didn't want, or wouldn't bother to wrap them in a blanket and put them somewhere where they would be found. They filled the child's head with stories about how lucky they are because they were alive. But, she didn't feel lucky. She felt like a little girl who didn't have a place where she belonged. That wasn't import enough to even have a name.

So, as chaos ensued around her and no one watched her. She left. In the middle of the storm she walked out into the field, and no one knew she was even gone. So young, only seven years old, and walking out without anyone even noticing. A nameless girl walking through a field and into the woods. Her bare feet walked and walked until she reached the other end of the woods and came out into a clearing. She didn't know why she was out there, yet she felt like she was suppose to be. Then, in that moment, she was face to face with something she had only heard stories about.

In front of the young girl was a large beast. With golden scales and eyes even more blue then her own. Wide eyes stared at him, the creature that was ten times her size at least. Not just any creature though, a dragon, a real dragon that seemed to be creating the storm itself. As soon as he saw her though, his large eye connected with the girl and she should of felt nothing but fear. But she didn't instead the small girl smiled at him, her hands extending up to try and touch the beast.

"Girl, don't you know better than to touch things you don't understand?" The dragon grumbled out, turning towards her now with the sway of his tail taking out a few nearby trees.

The girl giggled out, watching as the trees fell to the ground with a loud crash that seemed to blend in with the storm that still was brewing around them. "Again! Again! Hit them again!"

The dragon looked at the other, doing his best to not look amused. "What's your name girl?"

The blue eyes young one tilted her head to the side, "I was never given one of those name things. They always just call me child or girl."

Now even a dragon knew that wasn't right, even he knew that a human needed a name. Hell, a dragon needed a name even. "No name? How could you family be so dense hm? Idiotic humans."

The girl shrugged, "I've don't got one of those either."

Now the dragon was even more interested, "Sounds like you don't have anything." Not that he had a family, not anymore. Dragons were a rare breed, they were only out for one thing now and that was to find the perfect kids to train. The perfect one's to make into dragon slayers, to protect the future. To protect the world. They said he would know when he found the right one, that it would click suddenly. And looking at this girl, he thought maybe that was true. "Maybe you're not useless though. Maybe you're the one."

"I can count way past one! One, two, three, four, five…" She started, still counting to the dragon that did not seem all the happy about having to hear how long she can count.

"Alright, alright enough of that!" He boomed out, thinking it would scare the girl but instead it just made her giggle which of course caused him to sigh. "Come child, you will come home with me." What was he getting himself into?

"Mkay Mr. Lizard!" She said, with a big grin on her face. It was like she showed no fear, which was part of the reason why he was drawn to choosing her.

'Child I am not…" But he paused; he was doing it too wasn't he. Just calling her child or girl. Well that wouldn't do. He couldn't be as cruel as humans when it comes to that. "Rae, you're name will be Rae."

"Really? My own name?" The girl squealed at he started to walk away and she followed close behind. She was careful of the tail though; she saw what it did to the trees. "Thanks Grandpa!"

"G-Grandpa!?" The proud beast stuttered out, "Do not call me such things!"

"Well what's your name then?" Rae said, running and jogging by him so that she could keep up.

"It is Electral, do not forget it." He said simply, glancing down at her. For someone so small, she sure could keep out well.

"Electral? That's cool!" She said loudly, most likely louder than she realized it. "I'm gonna make that my last name okay Grandpa?"

A sigh escaped his lips, not saying another word as he walked along with the child beside him. It was going to be a long couple of years, and Rae wouldn't change one bit though those years. Everyday they would be together until one day when he would just disappear and she would be all alone once again.

 **Chapter one: Childhood.**

How long had it been since Electral left? Years? It had to have been. And since they she had just been wandering and trying to find some place to fit in. But after being raised by a dragon how could you really find such a place? Did something like that even exist? Rae assumed that it didn't, which is why she just walked and walked until when she was twelve years old she finally found a place. She never thought about guilds, because she never thought of herself fitting in. But, she saw one. One called Fairy Tail, and she felt like she had to at least check it out. Something about it seemed chaotic, but in a good way. The sound of people yelling, laughing, and carrying on could be heard through the thick doors.

Rae pushed on the doors, letting them swing open as she walked inside. Some stopped what they were doing to look at the young girl, some kept doing whatever they were before. She looked around, not sure what exactly to do or who to talk too. Did she even want to join a guild? Would she even be allowed too? What did you do to get into one? She was really thinking about it when she head someone call to her.

"Hey hey. Little one!" A voice yelled to her, making her turn to see a man sitting on the bar with his legs crossed.

Rae raised a brow, looking at the small man. She looked around to make sure he was even talking to her before she started to walk towards him. "Yes?"

"You looking for a guild young one?" The man spoke again, a grin on his face. Nearby a boy, around her age, was sitting at the bar with headphones in and glancing over a bit at them.

"Rae, my name is Rae." She said, not liking to be called girl or anything like that. It reminded her too much of her time without a name. "I don't know if I am. Got nowhere to go, just been wandering. I was told… That guilds were good places to join." Rae wasn't even sure if she was making any sense.

"Rae, very well then. I am Makarov, the master here." The old man said with a grin. "Are you a mage then?"

"I mean… I guess…" Rae said, adjusting the old ratty bag that was on her shoulder. "Lighting is kinda my thing…" She said, kinda looking around and getting a bit distracted by the size of the place. "At least now it is since I was raised by a dragon who was all about lightning." She wondered if she should have said that. Electral always said not to be ashamed and that it wasn't a bad thing but, she didn't know anymore. Things could of changed and she would of never known.

"Oh? Is that so?" The master said with a grin, "We've got a fire slayer actually right over there."

Rae's eyes widen and she turned to see a pick haired boy fighting with a boy who was pretty much naked. She turned away quickly, not sure which he was talking about but she didn't really want to see a naked boy at this point in her life. When she turned, the blonde boy down at the other end of bar was looking at her more intently now. She was going to say something when the master spoke again. "I see some power in you young one. I'm sure we could find a place for you here."

"H-Huh?" Rae said, tilting her head. "It was that simple? Just like that?"

"Just like that." He repeated with a grin, "Only there is one catch."

That was what she was waiting for, the big catch. Something like she had to do some big task like eat something weird or run up a mountain. "I'm not eating a cat or something let me tell you that now." That's the example grandpa would always use.

"Eat a… No Rae, none of that." Makarov said slowly before he got to his feet, leaning over to the child. "You'll become friends with my grump of a grandson down there. You see, he's a slayer just like you only his was artificially implanted. No dragon needed you see."

"You can… Do that…?" She said slowly, since apparently they were going to whisper now.

"Indeed you can, and maybe being around a real one will make him feel better. Even though he would admit his sour attitude has anything to do with not fitting in." He said, speaking about his grandson with a grin on his face.

It was weird, and she didn't know if she would be able to do it. He seemed serious, mean almost, she had a feeling she would do nothing but bug him but… She wasn't one to back down. "Okay!" She said with a smile, "I'll try!"

"Then Rae!" He yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

From that moment on, she was welcomed into the family like she had always been there. Natsu and her became close, mostly because they were both slayers. Though it was sad to hear that they had both been left behind, but they were far too young to put things together as of now. She was close in age with them all Gray, Erza, MiraJane… So she seemed to fit right in with her happy personality and kind spirit. But Laxus? Now he was a hard nut to crack. She learned that more and more with everyday. And she was starting to think that she would never get through to him, but that wasn't the case. She was, even if she didn't notice it.

One day she was sitting with everyone, laughing as Natsu and Gray seemed to go at it about something again. Sometimes she wanted to get into the fights too, but usually didn't. She was just a bit to gentle for the sudden fighting like that. She looked over though, seeing Laxus sitting alone once again. He was always sitting alone, or he was nearby complaining about everyone else. Rae got up, starting to walk over to him.

"Rae! Where are you going!" Happy said from where he was sitting, noticing right away when she got up and was no longer by him.

She grinned, "I'll be back!"

This place, it was filled with people who were like family. When she got up, people noticed. When she came over, people seemed happy. A group of people, she had never had that before and it was really wonderful. But, she wondered, why didn't Laxus want to have that? Why did he want to be alone? She knew what it was like to be alone, and it hurt. It wasn't fun, not for a long time. It starts to eat away at you then, the loneliness.

"Laxus!" Rae hummed out, a big grin on her face as she sat down next to him. He seemed to look at her with an annoyed look, making her tip her head back with an over exasperated sigh. "Oh come on! It's been a year buddy, you're still gonna be like this. We're friends right?"

"No." He said simply, not looking at her.

"Bah, how rude." Rae said with a pout on her lips and a dramatic grumble. "Why you gotta be so mean to me huh? We're both a like, we should be sticking together."

Laxus snorted, "We are not alike. You're a weakling Rae. I wouldn't want to be like you."

Well, even happy go lucky Rae felt the burn from that one. She was weak, in a way, she knew that. She wasn't the weakest but not the strongest either. She knew that but it didn't make it hurt any less. Though, she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Well!" She said, getting up and dusting herself off. "Then I challenge you!"

The young Laxus raised a brow, "You're kidding right? You're a child, there is no way."

Rae rolled her eyes, "I'm a year younger than you! We are both children, duh!" She put her hands on her hips, "Come on! I'm not backing down! You and me, no magic. Fist to fist!"

"You can't possible think that you're gonna win." Laxus said with a smirk, he was a lot bigger than her.

"Well we won't know until we fight right! Don't be a big baby!" Rae said, knowing that would get him, he could never back down from something like that.

And she was right, because with a smirk he was up on his feet, taking his headphones off and setting them on the bar. "Fine. Then let's do it." And with that, they both raised their fists, because in Fairy Tail there was no taking it outside. There was fighting right where you were. And as soon as fists were raised, people noticed.

Natsu was on his feet first, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah! Rae is gonna fight, let's see some fists fly!"

Gray looked over, his brow knitting. "Are you guy stupid!? Rae you're a girl you can't just do that! You're gonna get hurt!"

Rae grinned, not backing down one bit even though she knew she would most likely lose. She obviously felt she had something to gain from doing this though. "Girl's can do whatever they want!"

Mirajane yelled in her own loud voice, "Yeah girl! You get him!"

Erza picked at her ear, rolling her eyes. "You're to loud…"

Mirajane looked to her like she was going to throw a punch herself but before she could Laxus made a move, which captured her attention. His fist flew at Rae and with a quick move she moved under his fist, her own punching him right in the ribs causing him to make a small oof sound. "To slow!" She yelled out, smiling the whole time like she was having fun.

Now though it wasn't that bad of a punch, it made him mad and that's all he needed to maybe get a bit out of hand. He was moving now, his fists moving quickly as he threw one after another. For now, Rae managed to dodge them all, remember what grandpa always told her. Sure you're size, be quick, never stop moving. But, it had been a while since she fought, and eventually Laxus got the hit he wanted in. A hard punch, right to her gut, causing her to bent over with a wince at the impact. But, she was up again not giving up. "Nice one, you got me good. But I'm not done yet!"

Laxus smirked, obviously fine with that. He wasn't ready to be done anyway. After all, a win was a win. And after that one punch, it only got worse from there. A punch here, a punch there. Another stomach, one caught against her hand that she caught, and then the one that really hurt got her in the face. A solid hit, causing her nose to start bleeding. The crowd gasped and instead of crying about it, Rae grinned at Laxus even though she stumbled.

"Cut it out Laxus! That's enough!" Erza yelled after the solid punch to the other girl's face.

"I'm fine." Rae said with a grin, "I can fight. I can go on." And with that, she was off giving Laxus a punch that he caught in his hands. And then another punch that he caught with his other. Her teeth were tight together as she pushed against his hands but his own strength was greater. So as she pushed, her feet squeaked against the floor as she was pushed back. More and more she was pushed back until she back was against the wall. And though it seemed she was trapped, that wasn't the case. With the force against her back, she used her body to lean against it and propel her feet up. One landed, hitting Laxus right in the jaw.

He stumbled back, rubbing his jaw and still managed a grin. "Not bad. But I'm better." His fist flew once more, hitting her in the cheek once and then and then a kick. Her body flew, skimming across the floor.

"That is enough!"

The whole crowd went silent as the master came walking through the crowd, his face angry. Rae winced as she slowly got to her feet, stumbling. Gray was at her side, reaching to help her up. But her hand went out, "No. I'm okay. I can get up on my own." Proud, that's how she was acting, she wanted to end this on her feet and on her own.

"Laxus! What are you doing? Why would you think this is okay?" Makarov yelled, going up to his grandson.

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it." Laxus said with a roll of his eyes.

"A big deal? You're going to beat the life out of a woman in the middle of my hall are you? Well I—" The master started but that was all he could get out.

"It was me!" Rae said, causing the master to turn and look at her. She wiped some blood from her face. "I challenged him. It was me. Not him. I asked for this, I wanted to prove myself to him."

The master took a step towards her, "Why would you put yourself in such danger like that?"

"If it were Natsu or Gray, you would say nothing. But as a woman, you worry." Rae shakes her head, "I get it. And thank you, but I understand it. But I can take a hit, I can throw a hit, I can do it just like they can. Woman or not." She smiled at him, "And I did do it."

The master sighed, rubbing his forehead. Rae wasn't going to back down, he knew that now. "Fine, I get it. We are done for today now. Both of you are done." He walked up, still rubbing his forehead.

Rae walked as tall as she could right towards Laxus as he looked at her. As soon as she was in front of him, she grinned reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. "Guess we can call it a draw huh buddy!" Which of course, wasn't the case. By the looks of her swollen face, he was obviously the winner. But she kept smiling and moved past him, a bit of a limp in her step. She kept walking, until she was out of sight. And Laxus?

He gave a small smile.

And that's all that was needed for him. Because she proved herself to him, but it was funny that it worked. Because it instilled in her own mind her own weakness. It told her that she was not strong, and if she would of kept going she would of ended up on the floor. Rae was not strong, and she was the loser that day. But in the end, she gained his respect. After that, he spoke with her. He didn't say as many cruel things, and she barely noticed it happening.

"Oi—" He said one day, walking over to her when she was sitting outside alone. Rae was sitting on the ground, munching on a sandwich.

She turned with her mouth full, cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. Her face had lost its swollenness from the fight and was mostly just littered with bruises and scars now. "Hm? Laxus? What are you doing out here?" Her voice muffled by the food.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Rae went to open her mouth again, but then grumbled and finished chewing her food. He sat down next to her while she finished, looking over at her. He couldn't help but let his eyes trace over the thirteen year old's face. "Does it hurt?"

She raised a brow, "Why would chewing a sandwich hurt?"

"Idiot." He scoffed, "I meant the bruises."

"Oh, from the fight." Rae said, shaking her head. "Nope. Not at all."

Laxus' hand reached out, touching her cheek, which caused her to wince at the sudden contact. "Liar."

She pouted, "Whatever. Fine, it hurts a bit. Barely at all monkey butt!"

Laxus was taken back by the stupid insult, yet, he smiled a bit. He quickly covered it up before she noticed. "You're a child, always will be."

Rae didn't say anything at first, staring down at her sandwich and then looking up at the setting sun in front of them. "I'm gonna get strong someday ya know. Really strong. So strong that no one can beat me. I'm gonna make grandpa proud."

"The stupid dragon?" He scoffed, looking away from her to look at the sun as well. "Yeah, maybe you will."

"I for sure will."

"Maybe."

"I will."

And he did not know how true it was, and how in the near future he would have to say goodbye to one of the few people he was letting into his life. Over the next two years, he did stick near her side. Every so often, a smile one seep out and others would notice. He was still rude, he was still rash, and he was still cruel at times. But, he seemed happy. That is, until a few days after Rae's fifteenth birthday when she made it known that she was going to get strong.

"I'm leaving." She suddenly said to the master, everyone around her freezing up since the heard as well. Nothing in Fairy Tail went unheard with all the nosey mages around.

Makarov looked up at her, "What do you mean Rae? Leaving Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." She said as firmly as she could, "For a bit. I'm not quitting I just… I'm going to leave for a bit. I'm going to train."

The now sixteen year old Laxus stepped in, "The hell do you mean you're gonna leave to train? You can train here just fine!"

Rae's bright blue eyes looked to Laxus now, shaking her head. "I can't. It's not enough. I need to get stronger, I have too. I'm not worthy of Fairy Tail the way I am now. I realized that the day we fought, I realized I'm not strong. I'm weak." She turned to look at the master, "But I also realized that I can be strong."

"And you plan on going alone?" The master said, causing Rae to nod. She had to do it alone. No one could help her. This was her cross she had to bare.

"Ridiculous! You can't just go train and put yourself in danger like that." Laxus snapped at her, hands in tight fists and the teen tried to keep his anger in check.

"How else am I suppose too. Electral always told me to find a family, to find a place I belong. I thought that was with him, but when he let I realized that wasn't the case. He told me that a true family will always be there, even if you leave to find yourself." Rae looked at her fellow lightning slayer with sad eyes. "I need to find myself."

Before Laxus could say another word, his grandfather spoke out. "I grant permission for such a task Rae."

"What?" Laxus growled out, looking to the old man.

"She wishes to be strong, she wishes to find that in herself. And sometimes, you can only do that by going out on your own." He was nervous for her, scared she could get hurt. So young, so frail. But she taught him something over the years, that a sweet girl can do amazing things. That they can't be held back. "It's what she needs to do."

"Thank you…" Rae said, a smile on her face as she leaned in to give the man a hug. "I'm so thankful to be part of this family, and I'm thankful I will be allowed to come home one day."

"The doors will always be open for you my dear." The master spoke, looking away as he wiped at his eyes. Such a sap he could be.

But with Laxus, there was no tears. Only anger, and Rae didn't understand why. Why would he be so upset that she was leaving for a bit. Though, it could be longer than a bit. In the end, you never knew what could happen. In the end, she may never come back. But Rae wasn't going to say that. "It's fine, I'm gonna be…"

But that's all she could get out before her friend spoke between his teeth. "If you leave, you better never come back you hear me?! Never!"

The words hurt her, hearing him tell her to never come back if she walked out the door. But, she smiled. "Quite the inspiring words. What if I bring you back a gift though? Then am I allowed back?"

Laxus turned on his heels, fists at his sides as he turned and walked away from her. Chest pumping, breathe hot. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want her to leave. He never wanted to leave. He would miss her too much. But Rae didn't say another thing, she just watched him walk off with a sad smile on her face. What he didn't know, what when he would wake up the next morning Rae would be gone. Her things packed, and out of his life with the last thing she heard from him was being told to never come back.

Days would pass, months, and then years. Fairy Tail started to believe that their friend they loved so much, their little bundle of joy, was lost forever. They were starting to think that Rae was dead.

And Laxus, well, he lived on believing that his childhood love died thinking he never wanted to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, I'm actually updating! It's amazing! Well the roleplay blog to go with this story didn't go all the well and is always gone, but I am thinking about redoing it maybe. Because I have suddenly lot's of muse for Rae and her story, so I'm excited to be making a next chapter. The muse hit me so suddenly, like seriously I was getting ready for bed and it's almost 3am and I decided to start typing this. Something is wrong with me, but oh well! On with the story.

 _Disclaimer_ ; please remember I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters. If I did I would be a very happy woman.

* * *

 **Chapter Two; A Grand Return.**

Many years had past since the girl had left fairy tail, almost seven to be exact. And many of the fellow memebers thought that the kind and sweet girl was gone. No letters, no signs, nothing. She had gone out to get stronger and instead lost her life. At least, that's what the guild ended up thinking. Though not everyone showed it, they were very upset over it. Natsu lost a fellow slayer, Erza and Mirajane a fellow woman who would fight alongside them, Gray lost someone who would also have an extra shirt for him, Happy lost someone always giving him a hug, Makarov lost someone who felt like a daughter to him, and Laxus… He lost more than he liked to talk about or admit.

People didn't forget her though, they still spoke about her often, they spoke of how they missed her and wonderful how strong she was in the end. But it never ended well when Laxus was around. And today was no different. The guild had gotten bigger since Rae left, welcoming in many like Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel. And sometimes they did still sit around the guild hall, just like old times. And sometimes, Rae did come up.

"Remember that one time, when Natsu made milk come out of Rae's nose!" Happy said, laughing at the random thought.

Natsu grinned, "Of course! She was laughing so hard and coughing and bam! Milk everywhere!"

Erza smiled fondly at the memory, "Yes. And if I recall she then pushed your face into your plate of food."

"Now that, was the best part." Gray said with a grin, remembering that part just as clearly.

"I wish I could of met her, she always sounds really nice when you guys talk about her." Wendy says, Lucy next to her nodding. They both often felt like they missed out on meeting someone special.

Lisanna, who was walking by, smiled a bit and set down a drink at the table. "Yeah, she was really great. Always trying to act so tough, but she was just a big sweetheart in the end."

"Hey!" Laxus' voice suddenly boomed from the bar, her eyes glaring at them. "The hell are you talking about her for huh?"

Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Laxus with a glare. "Don't start this again! You get mad whenever we talk about her. We know you miss her too."

A scoff was given, looking away from the girl. "Please, she's dead. No need to cry over spilled milk."

Natsu got to his feet, yelling his words. "Hey! She was out friend, our family! She ain't just some spilled milk!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, tugging at it so that he would sit down. "Calm down would you, he's not gonna change his mind. Don't start a fight."

Erza crossed her arms, nodding her head. "Lucy is right, it's not worth it. In the end, he's like this because he misses her, and because he didn't end things well with her when he said-"

"The hell did I just say huh?" Laxus boomed again, cutting Erza off before she could even finish her sentence. Instead the woman just sighed, shaking her head. In her mind, he really did act like a fool when it came to her. Back then, and even now that she was most likely gone.

Lucy let out a nervous laugh, changing the subject. "Well have you guys heard about that amazing mage everyone is talking about a lot recently."

Natsu seemed to chill out at that, sitting down and crossing his arms with a nod. "Right right, that one blue bunny or whatever right?"

"They call them the Blue Bolt ya big idiot!" Gray said, rolling his eyes at the flame dragons stupidity.

"I knew that alright!" Natsu snapped back.

"Blue Bolt? Why do they call them that?" Carla said with the tilt of her head.

"Because they have lighting powers so strong that they are blue!" Happy said, loudly and at full volume which caused the white cat to take a step back.

"Apparently no one really knows if they are a guy or girl, they always carry a sword that they can make the lightning come out of or just out of their body it seems. And they dress in this all blue armor with a bolt on the front." Gray said with a grin on his face. "I bet they have even cooler armor then Erza."

"I have many armors that cannot be beaten!" Erza yelled, taking Gray by the collar.

"Alright, alright put be down would ya!" Gray said, to be quickly dropped by the strong woman.

"But still, they say they have amazing powers. That they take on jobs that only help people and have a 100% success rate." Erza said, tapping her chin. "I wonder if they are part of a guild."

Before much else could really be said, the doors of the guild hall were thrown open which caused the group and other groups to turn and look. Needless to say, what they saw made them almost fall over.

"W-Wait! Isn't that…." Wendy started, her eyes connecting with the shinning armor of the strange that bore a bolt in the front.

"Ah man, that's to creepy!" Gray said, rubbing the back of his head. "We were just talking about them!"

The group stared the hooded stranger as they walked past going straight towards the man in charge that sat in his normal spot on the bar. Makarov stared them down as they walked up, Laxus looking at them out of the corner of his eyes. For being known around the land as such a strong mage, they sure were smaller than expected.

"I never expected to see the Blue Bolt here in my hall." Makarov said, a brow raised. "And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The other stood for a moment, still not looking up and staying hidden behind the hood. "I thought I would come home." The voice obviously that of a female. Many had assumed the mage was a male, but that was obviously not the case.

Makarov looked at the other, confused now. "What are you talking about stranger?"

"Ah, and here I thought you would never turn back on a promise Gramps." The hooded woman said before grinning and letting the hood fall back. Medium blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a grin that wouldn't be mistaken as anyone else. The Blue Bolt, but she had a better name in Fairy Tail. "I told you I would come back when I was stronger didn't I?"

"WHHHHATTTTT?!" Most of the guild hall yelled out, people jumping to there feet.

"Rae is that you!?" Natsu yelled out.  
"No way in hell!" Gray said, not believing his eyes.

A smile came across the guild masters face, shaking his head side to side. "Well, I'll be damned. You came back."

Rae looked to him, hands on her hips. "I told you I would be? You think I would go back on that? How totally rude!"

Before she could say much else, she was surrounded. The girl had grown into not only a beautiful woman, but a strong mage that was well known for her powers. But fairy tail, though impressed and a bit star struck, was just happy to see she was alive.

"Rae!" Erza said, her hands coming down on the others shoulders with force that in the past would just about knock the girl over. But now, it didn't even phase her, she was sturdy and strong. "You have returned!"

"The hell Rae, everyone thought you were dead!" Natsu said, earning a slap to the back of the head by Lucy.

"You can't just tell people that you thought they were dead!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Dead!?" Rae said, looking around at them all. "You all thought I was dead?! What the hell guys!?"

"You were gone like seven years Rae, what else would we think?" Gray said, suddenly wearing very little clothes.

"Um, you could of thought that I was out their being totally awesome." Rae made a face, "Damn, have you still not outgrown the damn stripping thing Gray!"

They were all laughing, smiling, giving her noogies like good old times. It was like she had never left. Though years had past and she was different. Stronger, a woman. She set out to do something and came back after it was done. They kept talking in the group, the leader watching over him with tears in his eyes that Mirajane kepy handing him tissues for, until suddenly Laxus was on his feet and heading through the crowd.

Everyone pretty much went silent all at once, watching him walk through towards the girl who had finally come home. Lisanna was the one to finally talk, never afraid to tell him what she felt. "You better be nice now that she's home! You know you missed her Laxus!"

"Shut up!" He growled, walking past her so that he was standing in front of the blonde in armor.

Rae raised a brow, looking up at him. Damn, she was still shorter than him, even more so then before. "The hell have you been eating huh?"

Laxus gritted his teeth, "Now is not the time for your stupid jokes Rae."

She tilted her head, "Why? Didn't you miss them? After all, you thought I was dead too right? At least, I assumed so since everyone else did." Rae sighed, a bit bummed in the lack of faith. But she understood in a way, she did disappear for a long time.

"Who cares if I thought you were dead!" Laxus snapped, his hands in tight fists.

Rae looked at him, smiling as she always used too. Though she was stronger and grew up into a beautiful woman, she was still the same as before. Mostly just a big dork, though she had more serious moments now then when she was a child. "You haven't changed a bit, I'm oddly very thankful for that."

Laxus didn't know what to say, he honestly never thought he was going to see her again. He thought that she died thinking that he hated her, thinking that he never wanted her to come back. Now she was here, against all odds, strong and amazing. And all he wanted to do was remind her of what he said that day, the things that before he hoped that he had forgotten.

But before he could speak, she said something again. "Ya know, I thought about what you said that day a lot. The whole telling me not to come back. And everyday I thought about it, I also thought about what the hell you would look like when I walked in and told you to shove your threats up your butt because I was coming home no matter what." Laxus blinked, a bit taken back, which earned a laugh from Rae. "Yes, oh man, the look is even better than I thought!" She reached into her old bag, the same one she had when she was a child coming to fairy tail, pulling a wrapped object out and handing to him. "Here."

Laxus raised a brow, "The hell is this?"

"You told me never to come back, and I said if I come back with a gift then am I allowed back in." Rae mentioned to it, a big grin on her face. She watched him open it, inside a small hand stitched plush monkey. He looked to her with his brow still raised to see her still grinning like an idiot. Like that grin had never left the guild. "Now give me a damn hug ya monkey butt!"

And with that, she leaned in letting her face bury into his huge chest as she gave him a big hug. Laxus was frozen in place, unable to move at the feeling of her giving him a hug. He hadn't really been hugged since… Well, since she was still here. He didn't have much time to react before everyone else was moving in, the whole thing suddenly turning into a big group hug.

"Hey!" Laxus yelled out, "Everyone get the hell off of me!"

"Never!" Rae yelled, laughing at she was squished in between everyone hugging and piling against her and Laxus. "You're stuck with me now! I'm not going anywhere."

He scoffed, pretending that her comment pissed her off. But really, it didn't one bit. Many times he wished that she would just come back, that she wouldn't be dead. And sure enough, his wishes actually came true. She was back, and changed a lot. Yet, at the same time, didn't change one bit. Never in a million years would he think that the always serious and strong Blue Bolt would end up being their dork Rae. Laxus couldn't help but think that he couldn't wait to see her in action.

"It's time for me to have a drink! Let's all drink!" Rae yelled out, people cheering as drink started to get passed out. She grinned taking a long sip of hers, feeling the liquid travel down her throat. Hugs were given, lot's of smiles, and Rae was just so happy to be home.

As soon as the hug was over and drinks were begin passed out, Laxus was back at the bar pretending to not care. But he kept looking over his shoulder, watching Rae as she met new members and laughed like she never left with her old friends.

"Beautiful isn't she." Makarov said, suddenly right next to him at the bar.

"Tch—Still a total dork and idiot." Laxus said, looking away from his grandfather.

The leader smiled, looking at him before back at the girl. "The love you have for her, that never went away Laxus. You don't have to fight it."

"Please, I never loved her." He said with ease, or seemed to at least.

"Of course." He nodded, looking at the blonde laughing and she dunked Natsu face into his plate of food. "But if you did, it wouldn't be the time to pretend not to like when you were a child. You're an adult, and that is a woman. You thought she was dead, and now you learned she isn't. And that Laxus, is something that you should be thankful for." Makarov patted his grandson on the shoulder. "I told her to befriend you when she first came in, never thinking it would work. But it did, and when you finally accepted her I had never seen you so happy. And deep down, when I look at you now, I can see that in your eyes now." He smiled, walking down the bar towards Mirajane who was now also dabbing her eyes with tissues.

Laxus scoffed, pretending that he thought he was insane. "Crazy old man." He said, only a few seconds later he felt something bounce off the back of his head. He turned to see a dinner roll on the ground, looking up to see Rae grinning at him.

"Hey Laxus, stop sitting alone!" She yelled to him, like she would when they were kids and she tried to make him part of the group. "Stop being such a loser!"

Rae grinned even when he scoffed once more and looked away. Makarov watched his grandson, a smile on his face.

Because it was hard not to smile when he saw a small smirk of a grin rise up on the face of a man who would never smile.

* * *

All done for now! Please review! xx


End file.
